Dino Rey: una Version Alternativa
by DarkGreil20
Summary: que hubiera pasado si el equipo D hubiera encontrado todas las pierdas, Alex y sus Amigos les espera una Aventura Prehistorica (mal Summary lo se :v)


Capítulo 1: Haciendo Prehistoria

Los Dinosaurios veían un asteroide acercándose a la tierra que terminó estrellándose y…..

?: ahhhh!-dijo el joven cayéndose de la cama y golpeándose la cabeza-auch…. Ehh como paso esto… Supongo que me quede dormido-dijo el joven levantándose y subió a la cama y se acostó boca abajo volviendo a leer un libro.

?: y un asteroide gigante se estrelló contra la tierra haciendo que todos los dinosaurios se extinguieran ….ehh- el joven miro a la ventana viendo algo caer-que es eso?...tal vez…. Es un meteoro-dijo sorprendió tanto que se cayó de la cama de nuevo xD y rápidamente salió de la casa y vio que se estrelló en un campo cercano

?: Oye Daniel despierta no vas a creer esto!

Daniel Zombi (medio despierto xD): ehhh que…que está pasando

?: Tienes que levantarte creo que acabo de ver un meteoro

Daniel (Sorprendido): Un que!?

?: Tengo que hablarle a Max, Alan, Ashley Y Zoe para contarles, Vamos Vístete- Y Sale Corriendo del Cuatro de Daniel

Daniel: Espero que sea Bueno- se levanta

Pongan este intro :V : watch?v=B-Qm5-_61Ag

7:00 Am

Lugar: Campo cercano a la Casa de Alex

Después de la caída del meteoro Alex y sus amigos van hacia campo donde cayó

Zoe: (Bostezo) sabes que no me gusta madrugar

Alex: Vamos recuerda lo que esto significa- y saca un medalla de una huella de dinosaurio en forma de D- es el equipo D ustedes hicieron un juramento y el equipo D siempre anda en busca de aventuras, Cierto?

Daniel: Si... a menos que las aventuras empiecen antes del desayuno

Alex: Cambiaras de opinión cuanto encontremos ese meteorito

Alan: espero que lo encontremos pronto porque me muero de hambre

Max: Yo También me muero de hambre

Ashley: yo también tengo hambre Alex ciento como si hubiéramos caminado mucho y aún no hemos visto nada- dijo algo aburrida caminando por el campo hasta que llegaron a un lugar con árboles y vio a que algunos troncos y ramas estaban agujeradas o rotas

Zoe: Miren eso- Dijo sorprendida al ver los arboles rotos

Daniel: que extraño que abra pasado con eso arboles?

Y Alex dirige su atención a un árbol con un enorme agujero

Alex: Miren ese. Se los dije- y se acerca al árbol- aquí fue donde golpeo el meteoro- y me te su cabeza en el árbol

Ashley: ten cuidado Alex.. Puede ser peligroso

Alex mientras encendía una linterna: y explorar lugares peligrosos como estos es el objetivo del equipo D Cierto? D de Destreza

Max: Si pues desastre también empieza con D- dijo con hambre a fue inspeccionar el lugar que también hicieron los demás, Alex estaba viendo dentro del árbol y encontró algo

Alex: Wow que esta cosa- dijo sorprendió con lo que encontró- es una pierda con una llama de fuego grabado

Daniel: yo también encontré una pero con unas gotas de agua grabadas

Alan: Aquí hay otra pero con ráfagas de Viento

Max: Aquí También hay una pero con Relámpagos

Zoe: Aquí También pero con Hierbas Grabadas

Ashley: También encontré una pero con una montaña debe ser algún significado de Tierra o algo así

Alex: oigan me pregunto que hace esto- dijo con curiosidad y empezó a mover una perilla que hay al costado de las piedras y de repente empezó a brillar al mismo tiempo que el de los demás

Ashley y Zoe: que está pasando?

Max: No lo se

Alex: oigan…. Miren esto- dijo emocionado mientras los demás se acercaban

Zoe: que?

Alex: Es un Tiranosaurio Rex... y la carta tiene el mismo símbolo de esta roca

Max, Alan y Daniel: que?-dijeron sorprendidos por las cartas y mirando sus piedras

Alex: Tal vez Significa que se deban usar juntas…- dijo con curiosidad y frotando las cartas con la perilla de la roca y la carta del tiranosaurio empezó a brillar y un Tiranosaurio de verdad apareció con un rugido y luego desvió su atención en los jóvenes

Max: CORRAN!-Dijo aterrorizado junto a los demás y empezaron a correr y el Tiranosaurio Rex empezó a perseguirlos

Alex: ESTÁ VIVO!-Dijo corriendo como loco mientras el Tiranosaurio los perseguía

Daniel: PARECE QUE TIENE HAMBRE!

Zoe: Y NO SE VE CONTENTO!

Alan: ALEX SI SALIMOS VIVOS DE ESTO TE JURO QUE TE MATO!

Ashley: TU HICISTE ESTO ALEX, AHORA ARREGLALO!

Alex: PERO NO SE COMO!

Max: TAL VEZ REPITIENDO LO QUE HICISTE ANTES!

Alex: ESA ES UNA BUENA IDEA- dijo confiado y aterrado corriendo con los demás del Tiranosaurio Rex y empezó a frotar la otra carta con la piedra pero no vio una raíz enfrente y se tropezó

Alex:AHHH!

Daniel, Alan, Max, Zoe y Ashley: ALEX!

El Tiranosaurio paro enfrente de Alex y empezó a olfatearlo hasta que soltó un ruido al aire listo para atacar y Alex solo se cubrió y la pierda empezó a brillar y el Tiranosaurio Rex Volvió a ser una Carta

Max: ehhh que paso-dijo escondido en un arbusto

Daniel: no lo sé-dijo asomando hacia afuera con la cabeza para ver que paso

Alan: a donde fue-dijo saliendo de unos arbustos con los demás hacia Alex

Alex: No estoy seguro pero creo que regreso a la carta- dijo feliz observando la carta del Tiranosaurio Rex en su Mano

Zoe: Imposible Cómo?- dijo sorprendida

Ashley: Tal Vez Solo Fue un Holograma – Dijo Confundida

Alex: Imposible Ningún Holograma puede perseguirnos y tumbar esos árboles, Ése Dinosaurio Fue Real

Alan: Pero cómo es posible. Fue con esto-señalando su pierda y haciendo que los demás vieran las suyas

Daniel: NO Alex Eso lo volverá aparecer-viendo a Alex iba intentar frotar la carta con la piedra

Alex: Descuida entonces lo volveré a guardar

Max: Más te vale

Entonces Alex Froto la carta del Tiranosaurio con la piedra pero esta vez para arriba y carta brillo y fue hasta el suelo y apareció un Bebe Tiranosaurio

Daniel, Alan y Max: que?

Zoe y Ashley: qué lindo es

Entonces Alex se acercó a pequeño Tiranosaurio Rex

Alex: hola pequeñín

Y el Tiranosaurio le muerde la nariz

Alex: Porque me muerdes- dijo alegando al pequeño Tiranosaurio con una mano y este salta sobre Alex y cae y el Tiranosaurio empieza a lamerlo como un perro

Ashley: parece que te quiere comer a mordidas

Zoe: jajajaja es verdad

Alan: es un carnívoro así que tiene hambre

Alex: pues en la casa hay mucha carne..jeje tranquilo-y le vuelve a morder la nariz-auch no me muerdas

Daniel: Bien Alex al parecer tienes un Bebe Tiranosaurio

Y este le Muerde el Brazo

Alex: o él me quiere a mi

Max: jajajaja

Lugar desconocido

9:00 Am

Un Saurophaganax y otros de la misma especie pero de diferentes colores luchando en una especie de coliseo y una multitud de gente ovacionando a los dinosaurios

?:jajajajajaja cuando este estadio de dinosaurios esté terminado mi meta se habrá alcanzado y así mi nombre será inmortal el Dr.Z!, estas tomando nota verdad Ed

Ed: Recuérdeme como se deletrea

Dr.Z: Es Dr.Z Se escribe con Z!

Ed: si es con Z mayúscula

Dr.Z: Obvio, y de cualquier forma porque solo hay Saurophaganax ahí, quiero más variedad que esa!

Ed: No tuve tiempo de poner más en la computadora

Dr.Z: Entonces te Sugiero que busques más tiempo, no quiero ser el Rey de los Saurophaganax!

Ed: si ya lo sé usted quiere ser el Rey de Todos los Dinosaurios no es cierto

Dr.Z: si es Cierto pero no quiero ser el Rey y voy a ser el Rey. No Yo Seré el Rey de Todos los Dinosaurios

Ed: pues yo sabía que tenía que ser un dinosaurio para poder ser rey de los dinosaurios sabe?

Dr.Z: Quien Dice!?

Ed: ehh.. ahh.. Úrsula

De Repente un Saurophaganax destruye la parad y el complejo y con un rugido El Dr.Z Y Ed salen corriendo y el Saurophaganax los persiguió hasta la costa donde estaba una chica tomando el sol y joven dándole brisa con un abanico de hojas

Dr.Z: Alguien Ayúdeme!

?: ehhh

Dr.Z: Tengo un Saurophaganax detrás de mí AUXILIO!

Laura: Cuanto Tiempo crees que lo deba dejar

Rod: creo que deberías apagarlo ya no creo que parezca gracioso

Dr.Z: Auxilio!, Vete Ya!, No Querrás comerme mírame, solo soy piel y hueso, porque no vas tras, Ed él tiene suficiente como para 4 como tú ve por el- eso decía mientras el Saurophaganax lo perseguía los demás lo veían y el Saurophaganax empezaba a brillar y se hacía pequeño y lo mordió en el trasero

Dr.Z: auch ME mordió ayúdenme no quiero ser su cena- y el Saurophaganax se subio a su espalda- ahh que eras tú!- y el Saurophaganax empezó a morderle la brava-ahhh bájate de mí- y lo empujo pero cayo de pie haciendo un giro en el aire XD

Los Demás Presentes: JAJAJAJAJA

Dr.Z: Porque se ríen a mis espaldas

Úrsula: nada en su espalda es gracioso-dijo pero sander se rio

Ed: díselo

Zander: díselo tu

Dr.Z: que están gracioso

Rod: es porque todos saben que sientes algo por elga

Y el Dr.Z mira donde el Saurophaganax lo mordió y le rompió el pantalón y se veía unos calzones con la cara de elga y luego vio que el Saurophaganax se acerco

Dr.Z: Mas te vale que elga no vea esto o sino….-y el Saurophaganax casi el muerde el dedo-porque no te haces el muerto eh- y el Saurophaganax le vuelve a morder la barba- auch déjame ya!

Laura: abuelo phaganax cree tu barba es otro torso de tela para mascar

Dr.Z: así, pues no lo es!

Elga : Deténgase, porque no molesta a alguien de su tamaño Dr.Z deje en paz al pobre de Phaganax- y Phaganax suelta a Dr y se va- usted me ofende Dr.Z, sabe que ese no es mi mejor lado-refiriéndose al calzón

Dr.Z: y que lado es el que prefiere

Elga: Prefiero que mi cara no esté viendo al Sur- y ve a Rod Y Laura- en cuanto ustedes Rod y Laura asumo que ya terminaron de estudiar

Rod Y Laura: No…

Elga: entonces regresen adentro y terminen

Rod y Laura: Muy Bien – dijeron algo asustados

Elga: las salchichas para la cena estarán listas en 20 minutos

Úrsula, Ed y Sander: Si Elga en 20 minutos

Úrsula: salchichas otra vez si tengo que comerlas de nuevo moriré

Zander: es eso o su estofado

Dr.Z: Malagradecidos Elga puede ser severa pero tiene su lado tierno y solo porque no se los a mostrados a ustedes no significa que los demás lo hemos visto

Úrsula: hemos visto suficiente de elga por un día

Sander: por favor yo he visto como para durar 100 años

Dr.Z:Que!

?: Buenas días Dr.Z

Dr.Z: Seth, María y Logan Muchachos como van las reparaciones de la máquina del tiempo

Seth: Están machando bien pero, he descubierto que nos faltan algunas partes las cuales parecen que tenemos que encargar

Rod: Como es posible, estamos varados en otro periodo en el tiempo

Dr.Z: Si en eso tienes razón, pero debemos encontrar mis cartas de dinosaurio que se esparcieron por el mundo cuando se averió la máquina del tiempo- y suena un sonido y el doctor Z se fija en el aparato que tiene Laura-Oye que haces con esto, fuiste tú quien lo uso con Phaganax

Laura: a que te refieres abuelo- fingiendo

Dr.Z: esto no es un juguete, es una complicado pieza de equipo científico- y de repente el aparato empieza a sonar- que es esto?

Rod: es una Carta Abuelo

Dr.Z: SABIA QUE FUNCIONARIA,AHORA VAMOS POR ESA CARTA!

Lugar: Casa de Alex

9:30 Am

?: Estas diciendo que es un verdadero Tiranosaurio Rex- dijo mientras Alex se ponía un vandita en la nariz y ve al Tiranosaurio Jugando con un Silla

Alex: Si Terry es de Verdad

?: Dijiste Terry?

Ashley: así fue como Alex le Puso, y muerde todo a lo que está a sus alcance

Zoe: debe de tener mucha hambre jejeje

?: Así que esa carta se convirtió en un dinosaurio, y para qué es esta carta?

Alex: no lo se me la encontré junto a la Carta de Terry, pensé que tú sabrías

?: Como se supone que voy a saber

Alex: porque tú eres un experto en dinosaurios Papá

Papá de Alex: cierto y creí que lo sabía todo, Pero esta es la primera vez que Veo Bebes Dinosaurio saliendo de cartas

Daniel: De hecho era un adulto

Papá de Alex: estas bromeando? Dónde? en donde está ahora?

Alex: no tienes usar esto-muestra la piedra-para que Terry se haga grande, toma-y le da la piedra

Papá de Alex: Muy Bien- dijo observándola

Alex: gira la perilla del costado

Papá de Alex: esta cosa-he intenta girarla-humm pero no pasa nada, estas seguro de que funciona así

Alex: déjame ver Papá-y le da la piedra a Alex y gira la perilla y la Piedra Brilla al igual que Terry y se hace una carta y la frota con la Piedra y Terry vuelve a su forma adulta Rugiendo al salir de la carta haciendo que algunos conductores y peatones se asustaran

Daniel, Alan, Max, Zoe y el Papa de Alex: AHHHH!

Ashley: Alex Regrésalo!

Y Terry Brilla volviendo hacer una Carta y Volviendo a Su Forma de Bebe y Alex Ve a Todos Asustados

Daniel, Alan, Max, Ashley, Zoe y El Papá de Alex: (Suspiro)-aliviados

Papá De Alex: Este es un gran descubrimiento!, pero por ahora será mejor guardarlo en secreto, así que ni una palabra, si esto se llega a difundir podría causar una col moción, entendieron?

Daniel, Alan, Max, Ashley, Zoe y Alex: Aja

?:Hora del desayuno

Daniel, Alan, Max, Ashley, Zoe, Alex y el Papá: ehhh

Mamá de Alex: Hola Alan, Max, Ashley y Zoe no sabían que estaban aquí

Alan: Acabamos de Llegar

Max, Zoe y Ashley: si- y en eso Terry se Le acerca a la Mamá de Alex

Mamá de Alex: Ahora dígame quien este chiquitín- y Terry estaba a punto de morderla hasta que el Papá de Alex se lo quita de la cara

Alex: es Terry

Mamá de Alex: es un perro muy peculiar

Papá de Alex: si siguió a Alex a casa asique qué opinas? Nos lo quedamos- y en eso Terry le Muerde el Brazo

Mamá de Alex: está bien pero tú serás quien se encargue de el Alex

Alex: Muy bien Mamá

Mama De Alex: muy bien desayunemos antes de que se enfrié Chicos pueden acompañarnos

Alan, Max, Zoe y Ashley: Gracias

Alex en susurro: tenemos que ocultarse lo a Mamá

Papa de Alex en Susurro: si pero solo por un tiempo

Lugar: isla del Dr.Z

3:00 Pm

Logan: la carta apareció a unos 800 Km Al Norte de Aquí

Dr.Z: bien entonces es momento de desplegar nuestra primera misión de recolección, Padilla Alpha prepárense a viajar, Llévense a Phaganax necesitaran algo de Musculo para este dinosaurio, y no me decepcionen

Úrsula: Pueden contar con nosotros

Zander y Ed: Pandilla Alpha fuera

Lugar: Laboratorio del Equipo D

11:00 Pm

Voz Robótica: analizando la información en espera de datos, reclamación fósil actualmente en progreso en la estación 2098

Papá de Alex: algún progreso con el dispositivo de decodificación

Reese: aun no pero con suerte esta unidad podrá descifrar lo que está lo que esta chip que está dentro de la roca, qué le hace pensar que son los pensamientos de los dinosaurios lo que está en la roca, que parte de su investigación lo llevo a esa conclusión?

Papá de Alex: me alegra que lo preguntes, estás rocas fueron creadas hace 65 millones de años en la época que se extinguieron los Dinosaurios, mi análisis muestra que emiten un tipo de conciencia, parecería como si las mentes de los Dinosaurios hubieran sido guardadas en estas rocas justo cuando estaban al borde de la extinción, para después ser extraídas con un lector, no se quien lo diseño, pero ese chip contiene un sistema que convierte a los dinosaurios en cartas, y esa es la Teoría De Spike Taylor….oíste Reese- y esta la ignoro- no me hizo caso-dijo decepcionado

Lugar: Océano Pacifico

11:00 Am

Úrsula viendo por el telescopio del Submarino: bien nuestro destino esta adelante, prepárense para emerger

Zander: como diga Capitán

Ed: Ahora

Y emergen pero no ven un barco enorme atrás y parte el Submarino por la Mitad

Úrsula: NO LES DIJE QUE LO HICIRAN AHORA

Ed: QUE BUENO QUE SOLO ES RENTADO

Zander: QUE ESTAS DICIENDO FUI YO QUIEN DEJO EL DEPOSITO

Lugar: Parque

2:00 Pm

Alex estaba jugando con Terry lanzando el Frisby y Terry Atrapándolo

Alex: Bien Echo Terry

Y los demás estaban en una banca viendo a Alex y Terry Jugar

Ashley: Alex Tiene Mucha Suerte de tener a Terry

Max: si se llevan muy bien, parece que serán muy buenos amigos

Ashley: creen que sea porque Alex Fue quien lo encontró

Alan: si eso creo y la carta de Terry solo parece funcionar con la Roca que Alex encontró, me pregunto qué aran las nuestras

Zoe: yo pensaba lo mismo

Daniel: pero las nuestras no venían con una Carta

Zoe: oigan tal vez nuestras Rocas si tienen una carta que combine pero se perdieron

Señor: oigan que es eso que se ven en el agua

Señor 2: viene hacia nosotros

Señor 3: Salgamos de Aquí

Y los Chicos van a ver qué es y era un bulto enorme que se veía en el agua

Y las personas se empezaban asustar

Señor 4: es enorme (no piensen mal xD)

Ashley: que es eso

Daniel: no se distingue

Y ese bulto era Phaganax nadando hacia donde estaban los chicos

Alex llegando con Terry: oigan que está pasando

Zoe: mira eso allá

Y Phaganax sale del agua rugiendo

Alan y Max: Un Saurophaganax!

Zander y Úrsula saliendo del Agua: (suspiro)

Zander: porque me pasa esto a mí!

Úrsula: donde esta Phaganax

Zander: él está por hay

Ed: Auxilio No sé Cómo Nadar- llegando a donde estaban Úrsula y Zander

Ursula: Tal Vez debiste pensar en eso antes

Zander: no te agarres de la tabla porque con tu peso nos podemos hundir nuevamente en el agua sadasdsad- hundiéndose de nuevo porque Ed se agarró de la tabla

Ashley: parece que los Saurophaganax si sabían nadar

Alex: increíble

Max: tal si guardamos esta charla para más tarde chicos

Daniel: Corran!- y empezaron a correr y el Saurophagax los empezó a perseguir

Alex, Daniel, Alan, Max, Zoe y Ashley: Ahhhhh!-gritaban mientras corrían Del Saurophaganax

Zoe: nos está siguiendo!

Alan: Sepárense

Los Demás: Muy Bien!

Y se separaron hiendo en distintas direcciones haciendo que Saurophaganax se confundiera

Papá de Alex: vaya un verdadero Saurophaganax

Alex: Papá

Papá de Alex: retrocede mira cómo trabaja un experto, muy bien Señor Saurophaganax gusto en conocerlo esta fue una cita que he esperado por Millones de Años, ahora prepárese para ser atrapado- y saca una red gigante-voy por usted- y la red solo pudo caber hasta la mitad del hocico del Saurophaganax y solo abrió la boca para destruir la red- jejeje no funciono-dijo aterrado

Y el Saurophaganax siguió su camino hacia Alex

Papá de Alex: Alex!

Alex con Terry en las manos: tengo el extraño presentimiento que esta cosa esta tras de mi

Y empezó a correr hasta que llego a una tienda de flores y el Saurophaganax lo siguió y de un solo cabezazo destruyo la tienda

Alex: Aahhhh!,alégate de nosotros. Déjanos en paz, márchate, Vete!

Y el Saurophaganax iba atacar pero Terry Salto y le mordio la Nariz Al Saurophaganax doliéndole y aventando a Terry a un Árbol y fue hacia el

Alex: Terry! Huye! , Déjalo en Paz!

Papá de Alex: Alex Ten usa esto!-y le lanza un aparato y Alex lo Atrapa

Alex: Papá que demonios es esto?

Papá de Alex: está diseñado para funcionar como tu roca pero es mucho más fácil, puedes usarlo para que Terry Crezca, ten le el manual- y le lanzo un libro como de más de 9000 paginas

Alex ve el Manual: ehhh te hare caso y lo leeré después- empieza a tocar todo los botones hasta que empezó a brillar y Terry Volvió a Alex pero en Forma de Carta a su mano

Alex: AQUÍ VAMOS!- y paso la carta por la Ranura del Aparato y en la Pantalla a pareció el Símbolo de La Llama de Fuego

Poner esto watch?v=ILdSTGp_Fuk

Y Terry apareció en su forma adulta y todo el cielo se puso de color Morado y el ambiente y Daniel y los demás llegaron

Ashley: otro Dinosaurio

Papá de Alex: de donde fue que salió este

Daniel: no se

Úrsula, Zander y Ed: (Suspiro)

Zander : me siento como un fideo- se oye el Rugido de Terry

Úrsula: Phaganax?

Terry estaba dándole vuelta a Phaganax y este se abalanzo hacia el pero Terry lo esquivo y lo mordió del cuello llevándolo a la calle y Phaganax logro soltarse pero Terry el dio un Cabezazo y un Coletazo y lo volvió a agárralo del cuello y lo arrojo adonde estaban los demás y con Phaganax en el Suelo Terry empezó a pisotearlo

Alex: Bien Echo Terry!

Daniel: Un Saurophaganax nunca podría ganarle a un Tiranosaurio Rex

Alan, Max, Ashley y Zoe: Vamos Terry!

Y algo en empieza a sonar en el bolsillo de Úrsula

Úrsula: oh no

Ed: que pasa

Úrsula: Phaganax se está que dando sin energía

Zander: Rápido usa la Carta de Movimiento

Úrsula: Buena Idea- saca la carta- LanzaLlamas!

Y Phaganax empieza a Brillar y de su boca sale Fuego y el ataque le da Terry en La Cara y retrocede un Poco y Phaganax Aprovecha para levantarse darle un Coletazo a Terry seguido de un Cabezazo haciendo que Terry se Caiga pero levantándose Rápidamente pero Terry está Muy Casado

Alex: Terry No!

Alan: ese Ataque lo dejo muy debilitado- y el aparato de Alex empieza a Sonar

Max: que pasa

Alex: No lo sé pero hay algo que pueda hacer- y empieza a tocar los botones de nuevo y sale una carta-ehhh- y era la carta que vino con Terry

Papá de Alex: no sé qué hace esa carta pero la incluí por si acaso, y parece un buen momento para probarla

Alex: no pierdo nada- y desliza la carta y en la pantalla aparece la Carta que deslizo

El Saurophaganax se dirigía a acabar con Terry pero Empezó a Brillar y salió fuego de la Boca y empezó a mover la cabeza de izquierda a derecha y tiro el fuego al suelo haciendo un camino de fuego que se dirigía a Saurophaganax y cuando Llego a La Victima un Fuego enorme apareció debajo sus Pies (como una erupción) y el Saurophaganax cayó derrotado

Pongan esto por si no entendieron la escena watch?v=R7fd-xKMGio en el minuto 1:04

Y el Saurophaganax se Convirtió en carta y Terry Lanzo un Rugido de Victoria y Alex Se Acercó a Él Corriendo

Alex: Bien Echo-en dirección hacia Terry,y puso su boca a la altura de Alex y este abrazo su hocico y después Terry lo Lamio

Alex: genial ahora tengo Baba de Dinosaurio bueno Terry Regresa-y este con el aparato lo hiso volver a su forma de Bebé

Max: eso Fue Asombroso!

Alan: Increíble al parecer la carta era un especie de Movimiento

Zoe: y el Saurophaganax?

Daniel: También se convirtió en Carta

Y Úrsula recoge la Carta de Phaganax

Úrsula: quienes se creen que son para interferir en nuestra importante Misión

Alex: Mi Nombre es Alex, ustedes quiénes son?

Úrsula: La Pandilla Alpha

Zander: Imagina tu Peor Pesadilla

Ed: solo que estas despierto

Úrsula: Soy Úrsula

Zander: Yo soy Zander

Ed: y yo Ed

Ashley: entendiste lo que dijeron

Alan: es una especie de Presentación de Súper Villanos :V

Daniel: Acaso Fue una Amenaza

Max: no lo creo

Alex: que es lo que quieren de nosotros!

Úrsula: bueno eso es asunto nuestro y no se los vamos a decir, pero si vuelven a interferir con nosotros lo pagaran caro, Vámonos!- y se fueron corriendo

Alex: eso fue muy raro

Zoe: esa joven?

Alex: oye Papá que es esto?- enseñado el aparato

Papá de Alex: un Dino-Lector

Alex: así que es como la roca-y ve atrás del aparato y quita una tapa estaba la Roca de Alex

Daniel: apuesto que hace más que eso

Papá de Alex: si es un traductor, analiza los pensamientos de los Dinosaurio y los Traduce en Palabras

Alan: y podrán hablar con nosotros?

Papá de Alex: así es y también tengo unos para Daniel, Alan, Max, Zoe y Ashley- se los da a estos y luego los Chicos empiezan a Brilla cada uno con un color junto con los Dino-Lectores: Alex de Rojo, Daniel de Azul, Alan de Celeste, Max de Amarillo, Zoe de Verde y Ashley de Morado y empezaron a escuchar palabras de Auxilio

Continuara….

Notas de Autor: espero que les haiga gustado mi Versión Alterna de Dino Rey Y la apariencia de Alex es Cabello Castallo, Ojos Chocolate, y 13 años su ropa es un Suéter Rojo y Jeans, la de Daniel es igual al de Rex solo que más con otro estilo de pelo (el que ustedes quieran) e igual que la ropa, la de Alan es Rubio. Ojos Verdes y trae es una Suéter Blanco con una Chaqueta Celeste y Jeans, la de Max y Zoe son iguales que en la Serie y Ashley es Cabello chocolate, Ojos Color Miel, y lleva puesto una Blusa morada con y Jeans y un Collar


End file.
